<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jungle Heat by Agehron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138470">Jungle Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron'>Agehron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha April, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has been gone for two years. Two years from his clan, two years from his Alpha.<br/>April is done with one of her favored Omegas being gone and is off to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jungle Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo panted, leaning against the tree. His heat burned hot, body turning against itself as it cried out for an alpha. But there wasn’t one here, not deep in the rain-forests of Central America. The only Alpha he knew was back in New York, probably spoiling his brothers like she enjoyed doing. </p><p>April.</p><p>Just thinking about her made his tail squirm, sliding down the tree, clenching his fists as he fought off the desire to take it in his hand, soothing the burn himself. He was the leader of a Ninja clan, dammit. He should be able to rise about such base instinct, but such was his lot in life.  Not for the first time he wished he was a Beta like his father, able to ignore the yearly call of nature. </p><p>Shaking his head, he stumbled to the pond nearby, hoping the cold water would help soothe the heat in his blood. He dove under, letting himself just lay there, knowing he could hold his breath for at least an hour before needing to surface. </p><p>It didn’t stop the memories though, of April piling them all in a clean-smelling nest during her first heat with them, soothing all four turtles without making them feel like their Omega nature was anything to be ashamed of. Raphael whining, rubbing against her, begging her to do more, to touch him more, Leonardo doing the same on the other. </p><p>April had made a soft moan that only made the two older turtles needier, rubbing more as she finally got a hold of herself,  gentling untangling herself, telling them gently she didn’t want to do this their first heat with her, wanted to give them time to decide if truly wanted her. Leonardo had pulled away like he had been burned, while Raphael pouted, causing the Alpha to giggle, nuzzling him before going off to get the four nesting turtles food. It had been the best heat since they had started, April making sure to give them all a little attention without the other brothers around. </p><p>April had taken Leo to his room, curling around him in the nest he had made on his own bed, purring low as he rubbed more against her, tail both wet and throbbing with need. </p><p>Leonardo bolted to the surface with a gasp, swearing as he swam to shore. He couldn’t get the vision of the Alpha out of his head.  The grin on her face at Casey’s shock of first meeting her, the lower Alpha having to look up to her, a good two inches shorter than her. The movement of her solid muscles as she trained with Master Splinter, broad shoulders easily using the nodachi she had been assigned, using it as easily as he used his own weapons. The feeling of her ass under his hands as he stood behind her, letting him touch and squeeze and taste her skin.</p><p>A snap of a twig brought himself out of his thoughts, swinging around to see who it was, praying it wasn’t one of the local villagers. Hoping he wouldn’t have to make up some story or worse.</p><p>Instead, she stood there. April.</p><p>She was leaning against a tree, machete dangling from a hand as she smirked, stunning him with a quiet burning in her eyes. Her clothing seemed specifically chosen, the sleeveless shirt showing off those strong arms he had imagined being in so many times these past few days, pants clinging to the curves of her legs. </p><p>“Hey Blue.” She purred, placing the blade into the sleeve on her hip, strutting to him. “You’re late.” Leo swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say. She was right. He was only supposed to be gone a few months at first, and now it was over two years. Two years since had seen his brothers, his Father. Two years since he had seen her. </p><p>“Yeah.” Was all he could say, earning him a scowl from the Alpha. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips as she met his eyes directly.</p><p>“Do you have any clue how worried your brothers are? Your Father? Or do they not matter? You haven’t even written Leo. Everyone is worried sick something happened to you, but here you are pretending to be some sort of Forest Spirit?” Leo whined, trying not to flinch back at the sharp tone. April’s face softened when she saw his reaction. “Oh Blue.” She muttered softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “We missed you, all of us, you know that? Even Raph.” She tipped his head so she could look into his eyes. “You’re an Uncle.” She beamed. “Two nieces. Raph is amazing with them and Don and Mike love being Uncles. Come back to us.” She nuzzled his cheek, and Leonardo whined more, trembling at the warmth that filled him. “Maybe you would like to be a Dad, hmmm?”</p><p>Leo leaned in, purring softly even the Alpha’s gentle touch helping soothe his heat. He moved forward, burying himself into her chest, taking in the deep forestry scent that was uniquely April. He did, honestly. Have a family of his own. Even if she bounded with Raphael, it wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha to take two Omegas as long as both were willing to do it. Knowing that she had given Raph two little girls only increased it, wondering what their children would look like. She returned the sound, holding him close as she fussed over him, making sure he was okay. After a few minutes of just taking in April being there, Leo noticed the sun was beginning to set beyond the trees. He pulled back, deciding to indulge in his Omeganess for the night. </p><p>“Could you go find us some food?” He cooed, standing on his toes to nuzzle her chin. “Please? I’ll get the fire started and we can catch up.” The Alpha looked at him a moment before laughing, pulling away. She raised an eyebrow at him, </p><p>“Okay, okay.” She kissed his beak and stepped back. “I’ll be right back.” Leo watched her walk back into the woods, before rushing off to start a fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>